EndLess
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: No importa cuanto quieras algo... no importa cuanto llores por él... incluso no importa si él es feliz con otra persona... al final te quedas solo, preguntándote qué es lo que te hacia falta... Allen/Lavi


**EndLess…**

Capítulo Único

Aún no entiendo cómo es que esto pasó…

"_**-¡¡Detente Lavi!! ¡¡Soy yo!! ¡¡Allen!!!**_

_**-¡¡HI-BANG!!!"**_

Lucías igual de destrozado que los demás…

"_Una serpiente de fuego zurcó el cielo y se dirigió directamente a Walker, quien logró resistir el ataque con trabajo… pero no había ni levantado la mirada cuando Lavi volvió al ataque…"_

Lucías igual de cansado… tus ojos lloraban igual que los del resto… sentías tanta culpa como todos… compartíamos el mismo dolor…

"_Con el mango del martillo golpeó el rostro de Allen mandándolo a volar… su cuerpo se impactó contra un edificio, destrozando la pared y cayendo al suelo; los restos del muro le caían en la cara…"_

Pero… aún así… a pesar de que no estabas solo… estabas ajeno a todo…

Sólo podías observar con los ojos llorosos el cuerpo sin vida de Kanda…

"_**-Maldición… **__- se dijo – __**Esto no puede estar pasando…**_

_Con dificultad se levantó y activó su Inocencia: no quería pelear… pero tampoco podía dejarse morir_

_Dio un salto saliendo de los escombros, sólo para encontrarse nuevamente con una serpiente de fuego"_

Claro que nadie te culpaba… yo no lo hacía: siempre supe del aprecio que le tenías a Kanda… la noticia te afectó tanto como a nosotros…

Pero… jamás imaginé que… llegarías tan lejos por él…

"_Con ayuda de su brazo pudo protegerse del ataque, y también resistir un nuevo golpe con el martillo_

_Saltó hacia él y atestó un golpe, pero lo evitó interponiendo su arma"_

No voy a mentir… de una u otra manera sabía de tus sentimientos hacia Kanda: me lo decían tus palabras, la forma de molestarlo, la linda sonrisa que dibujabas al hacerlo enojar… el leve sonrojo que aparecía en tus mejillas cuando te miraba…

Lo más probable es que nunca se diera cuenta… pues en realidad eras cuidadoso de no demostrarle tus emociones

Tal vez nunca lo supo… pero yo si…

¿Cómo pude deducirlo? ¿Cómo pude yo cuando ni él se percató?

Simple…

Porque, cuando tú no dejabas de mirarlo… yo te miraba a ti…

"_Tomó impulso logrando aventar a Walker, y sin perder tiempo hizo otro sello_

_**-¡¡HI-BANG!!! **_

_El cielo oscureció y una lluvia de relámpagos comenzó a caer…_

_Cada uno trataba de dar en el objetivo, aunque Allen saltaba y esquivaba el ataque… pero no podía continuar así…_

_Se abrió camino entre la lluvia y saltó encima de Lavi; lo tomó por los hombros y lo estrelló contra la tierra... enseguida depositó un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo provocando que el suelo se partiera y diera origen a un hoyo"_

Nunca dejé de mirarte…

Cada una de tus expresiones eran increíbles… se volvieron indispensables para mi existencia: el brillo en tus ojos verdes, tu divertida sonrisa, tus pucheros de niño chiquito…

Pero tú no mirabas a nadie más que a Kanda… nadie podía ocupar un espacio en tu corazón más que él… nadie cabía en tu mirada más que él…

¿Es que… acaso nunca hubo algo para mí…? ¿Para moyashi…? ¡¡¿PARA TU MOYASHI??!!

Por que… desde que no dejé de mirarte… desde ese día te pertenecí: así lo quise

"_Siguió golpeando y golpeando el cuerpo del pelirrojo sin parar: por una extraña razón no podía detenerse…_

_Pero… lo más raro es que no podía dejar de llorar…"_

Admito que enamorarme de ti sabiendo que amabas a otro fue muy estúpido… pero ya no importaba: era demasiado tarde para cambiar lo que sentía…

Cualquier otro se hubiera arriesgado y declarado… pero no podía… no cuando pasabas por lo mismo que yo: enamorado de alguien que nunca te correspondería, sin declarase por miedo a perderlo, no tocarlo controlando los deseos de la carne…

Te pasaba lo mismo que a mí…

"_De repente Walker fue pateado y aventado al suelo; escupió sangre por el impacto_

_Lavi, con dificultad, se levantó y dirigió al enemigo… su martillo creció descomunalmente y lo dejó caer sobre Allen…_

_¡¡¡PPPAASSSS!!!!"_

No quería hacer que tu existencia más insoportable con mi confesión…

Además, lo único que hubiera conseguido era un simple movimiento de cabeza… una sonrisa comprensiva y una caricia en el cabello

-Gracias Allen… - es todo lo que hubiera dicho… y dándome la espalda te alejarías de mí… ni siquiera te dignarías a mirarme y contemplar el sufrimiento que me causarías…

Huirías… huirías deseando tener el valor de confesarte como yo… de soportar la misma sonrisa, la misma caricia que me regalaste…

"_Y no conformándose con eso, hizo que el martillo aumentar de tamaño… pero cuan enorme fue su sorpresa al notar una extraordinaria resistencia: Allen, con su brazo, iba levantando el arma…_

_**-¡Lavi!!**__ – gritó desesperado - __**¡Por favor detente!!**_

_**-Eres un estúpido **__– contestó __**-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ya no soy Lavi! ¡Ya no soy aquel que conociste!! ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que ahora soy un akuma?**_

_**-¡No es cierto!**__ – por sus mejillas comenzaban a rodar lágrimas __**-¡Es mentira!**__ – aplicó más fuerza en sus brazos - __**¡¡Nunca lo aceptaré!! ¡¡NUNCA!!!**__ – y con un último impulso logró librarse del peso_

_Corrió hacia el pelirrojo…_

_-__**Idiota…**__ - también comenzó a correr __**- ¿Crees que con esa actitud me vencerás? ¡Mírate!! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de verme a los ojos!!**_

_Saltó e hizo un sello en el cielo_

_**-¡HI-BANG!!**__ – y una serpiente de relámpagos se formó_

_Y, al contrario de todo, Allen se dirigió directamente hacia ella_

_La serpiente abrió la boca… y se lo comió…"_

Pero… lo último que quería era causarte penas…

Así que actué como si nada pasara: seguíamos hablando, jugando, comiendo juntos, combatíamos hombro con hombro…

Y no tenía nada de qué quejarme, era feliz con lo que me dabas… y eso me ayudaba a soportar verte con Kanda… porque, a pesar de que él era la persona que amabas, yo también era parte de tu mundo… que cuando me mirabas, aunque era sólo un segundo, notabas mi existencia…

"_**-¡Tonto! –**__ gritó triunfante __**-¡Ahora mor… ¡¡¡!!!!!!**_

_¡¡¡PAS!!!!_

_Allen había salido por el extremo contrario de la serpiente, hacia donde estaba Lavi. Lo había tomado por la pierna y estrellado contra el suelo_

_Convirtió su brazo en espada y se colocó encima de él; el arma tomó lugar en el cuello del enemigo_

_**-¡¡Reacciona Lavi!! ¡¡Reacciona!!! **__– imploró - __**¡¡Te lo ruego!! ¡¡Detente!!**_

_**-Y sigues con lo mismo… **__-sonrió burlonamente __**– Ya no soy Lavi, ¡soy tu enemigo!**_

_**-¡¡Mentira!!! ¡¡Es mentira!!**_

_**-¡Claro que no! –**__ chistó __**–Tsk, eres solo un mocoso… ¿es que es tan difícil de creer?**_

_**-¡¡Pero eres un exorcista!! – **__le quitó el martillo y se lo colocó justo en frente de su rostro __**- ¡Eres un exorcista! ¡Un soldado de Dios! ¡Alguien compatible con la Inocencia!! ¡¡Alguien que destruye la maldad!! ¡¡Tú no puede ser un…!!**_

_**-El corazón de los humanos es débil; nada tiene que ver que sen exorcistas –**__ su expresión había cambiado: ahora lucía… resignado __**– Seguramente… si este tal "Lavi" hubiera muerto, hubieras hecho lo mismo ¿ne?"**_

Todo era igual…

Hasta que llegó ese día… el día en que Yuu Kanda fue asesinado por un Noé…

Recuerdo perfectamente que… cuando nos dieron la noticia dudaste: te echaste a reír y pedía que no dijeran una broma tan pensada…

Te negabas… reías y huías de los hechos…

No lo creíste hasta que viste con tus propios ojos su cadáver

Las lágrimas cayeron sin control de tus orbes verdes… y perdieron el brillo que tanto amaba…

Me sentí miserable… no sólo por verte así… sino por no haber tenido la oportunidad de evitarlo: no haber salvado a Kanda, por no traerlo de vuelta a tus brazos…

…

Antes de la cremación rogaste por quedarte con él… antes de que su existencia se borrara por completo…

Con algo de dudas Komui-san lo permitió…

Te dejamos a solar con el cuerpo…

Esta al tanto de tu sufrimiento… pero nunca creí que llegarías a tal extremo, no cuando eras un exorcista…

Nunca creí que lo amaras al grado de condenarlo y convertirlo en lo que tanto odiabas…

"_**-¡Nunca!!! ¡¡Nunca lo hubiera convertido en esto!! **__– gritó __**- ¡¡Por tanto que lo extrañara jamás lo condenaría a una existencia así!!**_

_**-Jejeje –**__ sonrió __**- ¿Así que por eso haces esto? ¿Por qué estas enamorado…?**_

_**-… -**__ desvió la mirada_

_**-Ahora todo tiene sentido**__ – suspiró __**– Por eso no me atacabas con todas tus fuerzas, por eso dejabas que te lastimara… **__- volvió a suspirar __**– Lamento decirte que ya no soy él…**_

_**-¡¡CLARO QUE LO SIGUES SIENDO!! –**__ gritó __**- ¡Eres Lavi!! ¡¡Eres el sucesor de Bookman!! ¡Un exorcista!! ¡¡ Mi compañero!! ¡¡Mi…!!! ¡¡Mi…!!!**_

_**-¿Amor…? – **__sonrió __**– No niño… ya no es así…"**_

Al notar que no salías de la habitación, Komui-san ordenó que abrieran la puerta… sólo para encontrarse con un akuma poniéndose un traje de "Lavi"…

Con el martillo mataste a varios Buscadores y científicos… y luego de saciarte huiste…

No podía creerlo… no podía ser… ¡¡TU NO PODÍAS HABER HECHO ALGO TAN TONTO!! ¡ERAS FUERTE!!! ¡¡ERAS UN EXORCISTA!!

Claro que había dudas sobre tu martillo: ¿Cómo podías seguir usándolo cuando ya eras el enemigo?; Komui-san no supo explicarlo… y yo no estuve dispuesto a esperar una respuesta…

Salí a buscarte ignorando la orden de quedarme en el Cuartel…

No podía quedarme así… tenía que hacer algo por ti… ¡¡LO QUE FUERA!!!

"_**-¡Maldición Lavi!!**__ – las lágrimas volvían a caer __**-¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡¿Por qué?!! –**__ gritaba frustrado__** - ¡¡¿Por qué tenía que ser él?!! ¡¡¿Por qué tenías que enamorarte de Kanda?!! ¡¡¿Por qué de él?!! ¡¡¿Qué tenía él que no tuviera yo?!! ¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡¿Por qué lo elegiste a él y no a mi?!! ¡¡¿Por qué lo mirabas a él y no a mi?!! ¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡¿Por qué no me escogiste?!! ¡¡¿Por qué no me amaste?!! ¡¡¿Qué me hacía falta?!! ¡¡Maldición!!! ¡¡Si me hubieras elegido te hubiera entregado mi corazón!!! ¡¡Te hubiera cuidado!!! ¡¡Te hubiera amado!!! ¡¡Hubiera usado cada minuto de mi existencia para hacerte feliz!! ¡¡¿Eso no te complacía?!! ¡¡¿No te bastaba?!! ¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡Si así era, dime por que?!!! ¡¡¿Por qué no me mirabas?!!! ¡¡¿Qué tenía que hacer para ganarme una sonrisa tuya?!! ¡¡¿QUE?!! ¡¡Hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ti!!! ¡¡Cualquier cosa!!! ¡¡CUALQUIERA!!!!**_

_Su rostro estaba bañando en lágrimas… y el cuerpo le temblaba de rabia_

_En su mirada sólo se percibía la desesperación y tristeza…_

_Lavi, o lo que parecía ser él, abría sus ojos con sorpresa…_

…

…

_**-Si quieres hacer algo por aquél que llamas "Lavi"**__ – habló despacio __**- …Mátame…**_

_La incredulidad apareció en el rostro de Allen…_

_**-Mátame… **_

_Seguía sin reaccionar…_

_**-Ya no soy el que amaste… **__- suspiró __**– Y te diré algo: al escuchar tus molestas quejas sentí… que algo dentro de mi cabeza se destruía… -**__ le miró serio __**– Al escucharte desapareció mi deseo de destruirte… pero eso no significa que sea "Lavi" –**__ bajó la cabeza __**– Soy tu enemigo… y como tal tienes que matarme: si no lo haces, sería como traicionar en lo que creía "Lavi" –**__ suspiró __**– Soy el producto de su sacrificio… como tal desconozco lo que sucedió… pero estoy seguro de que, hasta el final, no dejó de pensar en las consecuencias y en cómo te sentirías – **__volvió a mirarlo __**– Por los gritos de hace un momentos, me doy cuenta que en verdad estabas enamorado… y por eso dejaré que me mates…**_

_No podía…_

_¡¡No podía!!! ¡¡No podía acabar con su razón de vivir!!! ¡¡No podía matar a la persona que amaba!!!_

_De pronto… sintió una calidez inexplicable en sus labios… algo que nunca había sentido… algo tan maravilloso…_

"_Lavi" le había regalado un beso…_

_**-Por favor…**__ -dijo luego de apartarse __**– Si en verdad lo amas… tienes que hacerlo… -**__ y le sonrió_

_Lentamente dirigió su espada al esbelto cuello del pelirrojo…_

_**-Gracias Allen… -**__ y cerró sus ojos_

_**-Te amo… -**__ las lágrimas caían sin cesar __**– En verdad te amo…**_

_Y todo terminó con un simple movimiento de su espada…_

_Todo había acabado…"_

Fue así como moriste… fue así cuando, finalmente, pude hacer algo por ti…

Pero no cambió nada…

Sigo preguntándome por qué lo elegiste a él y no a mí… sigo preguntándome qué tenía él que no tuviera yo…

Sigo amándote…

Sigo llorándote…

Sigo sin comprender…

Aunque… al final pasó lo que quisiste: ahora estarías junto a él para siempre… en la gloria de Dios disfrutando cada segundo por toda la eternidad…

Pero… ¿Qué hay de mí?... ¿De moyashi?... ¿De tu moyashi?

Nada…

…

Nada…

…

Sólo queda el recuerdo de aquél "Gracias…"

…

Sólo eso…

…

Y nada más…

…

FIN


End file.
